No lo harás
by hellovick
Summary: Alice necesita hablar con Oz. Quiere salvarlo del abismo, y decide romper el contrato. Sin embargo, él no se lo permitirá.


-¡Oz!-

Alice caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Vesalliuz, ya que quería hablar con Oz.

Un tema en particular le atornillaba la cabeza, y era que, con todas las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, y la aguja del reloj a punto de llegar a su final, Alice estaba decidía a conversar con Oz para, de una vez por todas, terminar el contrato.

Lo había estado pensando por días, pero simplemente, no lograba convencerse a sí misma de que era lo mejor. Y es que, sabía muy bien que al terminar el contrato, ella volvería a aquel obscuro lugar, ese solitario rincón de melancolía y soledad: el Abismo.

Siguió llamando su nombre, esperando que el apareciera. Sin embargo, el joven no aparecía por ningún lado.

-"_Maldita sea, donde se ha metido"- _Pensaba Alice, impaciente. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar al salón, allí, en el balcón, diviso una figura observando al atardecer. Finalmente, lo encontró.

-¡Oz!- Le llamo otra vez, acercándose a él.

Volteo para verla.

-¡Hola, Alice!- Le saludo con una sonrisa, típico de él.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!- Exclamo.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto, mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella miro para abajo.

-Debo... necesito hablar contigo sobre el contrato...- Dijo en un tono bajo, como si no quisiera que él la escuchase, de todos modos, si lo hizo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede con él?-

-Quiero romperlo-

El se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Alice vendría con tal cosa de pronto? - ¿De qué hablas Alice?-

-¡Quiero romper el contrato!- Dijo de nuevo con más decisión, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo directo en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Que acaso no es obvio? No tiene más sentido que sigamos con el.- Ella le contesto. El solo la miraba con sorpresa, asique prosiguió – He conseguido mis recuerdos, al igual que todos, ¿No es así? Por otro lado, no soy B-rabbit, y además, si no lo hacemos, la aguja llegara al final del reloj y... sabes lo que pasara luego.-

Pestañeo un par de veces, Alice realmente estaba preocupada por él.

-Alice, si rompemos el contrato, tu terminaras- -Lo sé- Lo interrumpió, sabía lo que iba a decir, y simplemente, no necesitaba escucharlo.

-Alice, escúchame, no dejare que vuelvas al abismo, ¿Entiendes?- Dijo él, mirándola seriamente a los ojos, tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

-¡Pero yo tampoco puedo permitir que tu termines en el!- Contesto inmediatamente.

La tensión crecía, y es que ninguno de los dos quería que el otro se fuera.

-¡Debemos romperlo!-

-¡Alice, no es necesario!-

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?! Si no lo hacemos serás tragado directo al abismo, ¡Debemos hacerlo!-

-¡No romperé el contrato!- _"Diablos Alice, entiende"_

-¡Pues yo lo romperé de todas formas!-

-¡No te dejare!- Le dijo, no dejaría que lo hiciera, le desesperaba la idea.

-¡Puedo encontrar una manera de regresar luego!-

-¡No, Alice, no dejare que lo hagas!- Intentaba hacerla entender, sujetándole ahora firmemente por los hombros.

-¡No seas terco! ¡Todos sabemos que es lo mejor, Oz! ¡Puedo despedirme de todos y encontrar una manera de volver luego!-

-¡Alice, no es necesario despedirse de nadie! ¡Encontraremos una manera de solucionar esto! ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo podrías pasar en ese lugar! ¡Simplemente no te lo permitiré!-

-¡Entonces no me dejas opción!- Le contesto, separándose rápidamente de él, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Alice?- La miro con curiosidad, ¿Que planeaba hacer?

Alice miro hacia el piso, mientras su cabello le cubría los ojos. Apretó firmemente los puños, y...- Por el poder que me fue concebido como B-rabbit...- Oz la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Luego, se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo. -...Yo, Alice- -¡Alice, detente!- Se acerco rápidamente a ella, tomándola de nuevo por los hombros -¡Por favor, detente!- ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pero no paro -¡Rompo el contrato hecho..!- -¡Alice!- Ya no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo detenerla para que no siguiera. No debía permitir que Alice terminara de recitar esa oración, asique -...¡Con Oz Vessa-mmph!- antes de poder terminar, fue silenciada por los labios de Oz sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

Entendió lo que estaba haciendo, no la dejaría terminar, pero ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Intento empujarlo y zafarse de él, pero él era más fuerte.

Diablos.

Ahora debería empezar la oración de nuevo.

Logro separarse de él, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Oz y empujándolo con fuerza, volvió a empezar: -¡P-por el poder que me fue concebido como B-rab- Oz logro acercarse y silenciarla de nuevo con sus labios. No dejaría que Alice lo dijera, que se fuera, que terminara sola en el Abismo, que fueran separados otra vez más.

Este método hacia que las mejillas de los dos se tiñeran de rojo.

Pero funcionaba, Alice no podía terminar el contrato.

Volvió a separarse de él -¡Oz, déjame terminar- - ¡No lo harás, Alice!- -¡Encontrare la manera de hacerlo!- -¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!- -¡Por el poder—mph! Otra vez, no pudo terminar. La beso de nuevo, sin dejar que continuara.

Oz sentía como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas, pero no importaba, no dejaría que Alice se fuera. Para que ella no intentara separarse de nuevo, paso un brazo por su cintura y otro por su espalda.

Alice se estremeció ante esta acción, pero entendió que ya no podía hacer nada, Oz no la soltaría.

Se dejo llevar. Ya que estaban así, ¿Por qué no disfrutar el momento? Fijo sus manos en la camisa de él, sobre su pecho, tirando de la prenda levemente, Y correspondió.

Oz apretó el agarre, acercándola más a él. Por poco la pierde, ¿Y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo?

Ante este pensamiento, la abrazo aun más fuerte, como si al soltarla ella fuese a desaparecer. Con esta acción hizo que Alice soltara un pequeño gemido.

Esto le gusto, quería escuchar eso de nuevo.

Esta vez, profundizo el contacto de sus labios, tocando la lengua de Alice con la suya tímidamente, ante esto, ella se estremeció. Sin embargo, volvió a corresponderle.

Tiro más fuerte de la camisa de Oz

Se separaron para respirar.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Alice?- Le dijo mirándola dulcemente – No dejare que termines con el contrato. No importa cuánto lo intentes, estaré ahí para impedírtelo- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas todavía mostraban un leve sonrojo.

-Idiota- Le dijo sonrojada. El rió.

-Encontraremos la manera de salir de esto juntos, ¿Comprendes?- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Ella solo lo miro. Tiro de su camisa y volvió a besarlo brevemente. Se separo.

-Mas te vale- Dijo con un leve puchero, evitando su mirada.

El rió de nuevo, y ella sonrió levemente. Tal vez no era necesario sacrificarse después de todo.


End file.
